Durge
Reference Book: Star Wars Saga Edition Clone Wars Campaign Guide Affiliations: The Fringe, The Confederacy of Independent Systems Part cyborg, part ancient warrior, and almost entirely insane, Durge is little more than a killing machine. He is given the rank of Commander in the Separatist army by Count Dooku and assigned the task of eliminating the last vestiges of The Mandalorians in the galaxy: the Grand Army's Clone Troopers, created from the genetic template of Jango Fett. Over 1,500 years old, Durge is the epitome of the aggressive Gen'Dai warrior: strong, fearless, and ruthless. An early interest in bounty hunting leads him to apprentice with a Mandalorian named Jaing, and the two become friends. Eventually, they are approached by a doctor who offers to enhance their already formidable skills with cybernetics- essentially, bonding them to their armor. Shortly after the procedure, a group of rival Mandalorians attack the doctor's laboratory, killing Jaing and setting Durge on a path of vengeance that ultimately leads him to slay the Mandalorian leader. However, he is tortured by Mandalore's followers, which drives him past the brink of sanity. A long hibernation restores Durge to physical health, but his mind is too damaged. Still thirsting for vengeance against The Mandalorians, Durge learns that the last of their number, Jango Fett, has been killed- but that he had left behind hundreds of thousands of clones, and the Separatist's leader, Count Dooku, recruits Durge to help kill them. As a Commander in the Separatist army, Durge leads a troop of IG-Series Lancer Droids and often works alongside the equally vengeance-driven Dark Side acolyte Asajj Ventress. Together, the two poison the moon of Ohma-D'un, killing countless Naboo and Gungans, and nearly kill Obi-Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker. They set up a trap for the Jedi on Queyta, and square off against Kenobi and Skywalker again at the Battle of Muunilinst. Durge's increasing mental instability troubles Count Dooku. Although an effective killer, he lacks the leadership skills that the Separatists require. In response, Dooku recruits another cyborg, the deadly General Grievous, to be his general- and to make sure that Durge is in no position to object. Pitting Grievous against both Durge and Ventress aboard the Trenchant Space Station, Dooku is most pleased when his new candidate bests both of his previous commanders in short order. Dooku still sees a use for Durge and Ventress, however, and orders his medics to treat them and restore them to health. Durge soon returns to action, facing off against Jedi Master Kit Fisto and Plo Koon, and, later, battling Kenobi and Skywalker again in the Karthakk System, where Anakin Skywalker maneuvers Durge into an escape pod. Trapped, Durge is helpless to prevent young Skywalker from launching the shuttle into the nearest star- apparently ending Durge's long life once and for all. Durge Statistics (CL 16) Large Gen'Dai (Cyborg Hybrid) Soldier 8/Elite Trooper 3/Scout 3/Bounty Hunter 3 Destiny Points: 3; Force Points: 5; Dark Side Score: 8 Initiative: '''+12; '''Senses: Darkvision, Perception: +14 Languages: 'Basic, Gen'Dai Defenses Reflex Defense: 32 (Flat-Footed: 32), Fortitude Defense: 38, Will Defense: 24; 'Uncanny Dodge II Hit Points: 190, Damage Reduction: 6, Shield Rating: 10, Damage Threshold: 43; Extra Second Wind, Gen'Dai Surge, Regeneration, Resilient Physiology, Shake It Off Immune: 'Atmospheric and Inhaled Poison Hazards Offense '''Speed: '''8 Squares, 6 Squares (Jet Pack); [[Juggernaut|'Juggernaut]] Melee: Unarmed +14* (1d6+23) Melee: Spiked Flail +14* (1d8+23) Melee: Spiked Flail +14* (2d8+23) with Mighty Swing Ranged: Blaster Rifle +14 (3d8+8) Ranged: Blaster Rifle +12 (4d8+8) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Blaster Rifle +9 (3d8+8) and Blaster Rifle +9 (3d8+8) with Double Attack Ranged: Blaster Rifle +7 (4d8+8) and Blaster Rifle +7 (4d8+8) with Double Attack and Rapid Shot Ranged: Blaster Pistol +14 (3d6+8) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +12 (4d6+8) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Blaster Pistol +9 (3d6+8) and Blaster Pistol +9 (3d6+8) Ranged: Blaster Pistol +7 (4d6+8) and Blaster Pistol +7 (4d6+8) with Rapid Shot Ranged: Flechette Launcher +14 (4d6+8, 2-Square Splash) Ranged: Flamethrower +14 (3d6+8, 6-Square Cone) Fighting Space: 2x2 Squares; Reach: 1 Square (4 Squares with Pseudopodia) Base Attack Bonus: +15, Grapple: '''+27 '''Attack Options: Double Attack (Rifles), Great Cleave, Mighty Swing, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Rapid Shot Special Actions: Delay Damage, Familiar Foe (+1), Hibernation, Synchronized Fire Circuits Species Traits (Gen'Dai): Gen'Dai Surge, Hibernation, Mental Instability, Regeneration, Resilient Physiology *Includes 8 points of Power Attack Base Stats Abilities: 'Strength 24, Dexterity 9, Constitution 19, Intelligence 11, Wisdom 8, Charisma 14 'Talents: Acute Senses, Armored Defense, Exotic Weapon Mastery, Improved Armored Defense, Improved Initiative, Juggernaut, Second Skin, Uncanny Dodge I, Uncanny Dodge II Feats: 'Armor Proficiency (Light), Armor Proficiency (Medium), Armor Proficiency (Heavy), Cleave, Double Attack (Rifles), Extra Second Wind, Great Cleave, Martial Arts I, Mighty Swing, Pin, Point-Blank Shot, Power Attack, Rapid Shot, Shake It Off, Weapon Proficiency (Heavy Weapons), Weapon Proficiency (Pistols), Weapon Proficiency (Rifles), Weapon Proficiency (Simple Weapons) 'Skills: Endurance +17, Initiative +12 (May reroll, must take second result), Perception +14 (May reroll, must take second result) Droid Systems: 2 Hand Appendages, Shield Generator (SR 10), Improved Sensor Package, Darkvision, Synchronized Fire Circuits Possessions: '''Unique Armor (Droid Armor; +8 Reflex, +4 Equipment), Spiked Flail, Blaster Rifle, Blaster Pistol (2), Flamethrower (5 Shots), Flechette Launcher, Jet Pack (10 Charges) Abilities '''Pseudopodia: Durge has learned how to stretch his natural Gen'Dai form, giving him a Reach of 4 Squares. Durge can use this ability only when he is not wearing his armor. Category:Gen'Dai Category:Cyborg Hybrids